Loyalty
by Effie17
Summary: Mac and Jack in Afghanistan, pre series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright folks, I haven't written a fan fic in a really long time, so go easy on me. This is pre series, with Mac and Jack in Afghanistan. I took a lot of liberty on the military stuff and have not had the honor of serving. My gratitude and respect go out to all who have.

Qatar, 2011, 2300 hours

14 Days until Jack's tour is complete.

"Hey! Hey! Let me through." Jack tried pushing his way through the crowd to where a doozy of a fight was taking place. One particularly large soldier blocked his path, not interested in giving up his view of the show. Jack kicked him in the back of the knee, bringing the soldier down. Jack zagged around him and shoved his way to the center of the ring, grabbing his young charge around the waist and pulling him off another soldier. "Break it up!"

Jack to a long look at both young men as more senior soldiers stepped in to add there muscle to ending the fight. Thankfully, Jack was the one with the most seniority on the scene and therefore the one in charge.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack demanded.

No answered.

"I asked you two a question!" Jack barked. Jack turned his laser focus on the young man that was struggling in his arms, determined to get loose. "Specialist Macgyver?"

Mac's lip was bleeding and his shirt was torn. Refusing to look Jack in the eye, he took an aggressive step toward his combatant.

"I just need to pound some manners into this son of a —"

What the—

Jack kept his grip on Macgyver, surprised at his young partners anger. He bodily moved them both back and turned a glare on the other fighter. "Name and rank, soldier!"

Mac made another lunge around Jack trying to restart the fight.

Jack shot him a hard glare and gripped Mac's biceps, hard.

The soldier shot Jack a dirty look and spit blood into the dirt, barely missing Jack's boot. He was being held back by two other soldiers. "Specialist Chris Johnson, Infantry." He looked around and his eyes landed on Mac again, "you better keep your mouth shut!"

More soldiers filled the tent, "MP's are on the way. Two minutes out."

Jack swore softly under his breath, still doing his best to contain Mac and deal with Specialist Johnson. "Who's your CO, Johnson?"

"I am, Jack."

Jack swore softly under his breath, again.

"Ross, can't you keep your dog on his leash?"

"I could say the same to you, Dalton. Why isn't he house trained yet?" Ross indicated Mac.

"Well finish this later, Ross. I owe you one, anyway. MP's will be here any minute." Jack maintained his grip on Mac as Ross led Johnson away, "what the hell is the matter with you Mac? That guy is twice your size."

Receiving no answer, Jack hurriedly ushered Mac in the opposite direction, hoping everyone kept to the code and kept there mouth shut about Mac's fight. Mac gave another tug, trying to release himself from Jack's iron grip. "Knock it off! I'll turn you loose when I'm good and ready and not a second before."

Jack steered Mac back toward the tent they shared, pushing Mac in before he entered. Never having appreciated their new privacy more than now.

Mac stomped inside.

"What's the matter, he make fun of your cheeseburger name?"

"No! You should have let me finish what I started, Dalton!" Mac roared in his face.

"Whoa, son, you sit yourself down before I help you sit down. Who you think you're talking to?" Jack asked handing Mac a clean cloth for his still bleeding lip. Mac accepted the cloth and sank to his bunk. He grimaced and put a hand to his side. Jack's eyes taking it in. He handed Mac a canteen and indicated for him to drink.

"What happened?" Jack asked, for what felt like the eleventy billionth time.

"Nothing."Mac huffed, looking away. He took a pull on the canteen, then set it down.

"Nothin' huh." Jack sat down next to his partner. "You just threw down with some of biggest, baddest soldiers on this base. You owe me an explanation. Come on, now. I know I'm just some knuckle dragger, but I've got your back. What's going on?"

Mac tried to shift away from the close contact and looked at the entryway of the tent.

"You'd never make it, bud. So don't even try." Jack said with a knowing look.

Mac sighed, letting the cloth drop from his face. "It's nothing, man. Johnson's just a loud mouth, jerk. He needed to be popped in the mouth. I can handle him."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me, but it is my job to keep your skinny butt alive for 14 more days." Jack nudged his arm.

"Thirteen." Mac said, hiding another grimace as he rotate his wrist to look at his watch.

Jack looked at his watch and sure enough, it was midnight.

"Well, anyway, why'd you have to throw down with the biggest guy on the post? Not to mention who his superior officer is. You sure know how to pick 'em."

Jack's Texan accent seemed more pronounced. Mac feared advice was coming his way and looked again to the exit. It seemed he and Jack had come to an understanding. He had saved Jack's life today, returning the favor from when Jack had killed four terrorists with two bullets.

"Look, pal, I can take care of myself." Mac sneered. "I don't need you. You're leaving in thirteen days, anyway."

"Mac, what the hell?" Jack was taken aback by the vehemence in the younger mans voice.

Mac turned away refusing to answer.

"And what did Johnson mean by saying you better keep your mouth shut?"

"It's nothing I can't take care of on my own!" Mac pushed hard at Jack's shoulder and rose to his feet. He swayed for a moment lifting his arms for balance.

Jack wondered if Mac had a concussion for a moment before he grabbed an arm and yanked him back down.

"I've had about enough of this nonsense. What is going on?" Jack took Mac's head in his hands and roughly turned Mac to face him, looking at his pupils.

Mac gave a sharp tug on his head and pushed at the strong arms with his hands, trying to free himself. "Quit mauling my head! Leave me alone."

Jack chuckled at the younger mans attempt to free himself and let him go. "You don't have a concussion, just a severe case of stubbornness. Wonder if there's treatment for that." Jack sighed softly.

Mac laid himself out on his bed and sighed too, all the fight going out of him. He turned away from Jack. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here. But, it's unnecessary. I got this."

Jack watched as Mac effectively shut him out, as his breathing evened out in sleep.

Jack sighed yet again and flipped Mac's blanket over his legs. "Alright, man."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I am planning to do several chapters and I am wondering if anybody would like to volunteer to be my beta.

Loyalty

Chapter 2

Two days later.

"You now, bud. There is a silver lining if you can't defuse this bomb, it'll be over in an instant." Jack offered.

Mac didn't answer.

"Not that I'm afraid of dying, I just don't want it to hurt a whole bunch." Jack continued on, without an answer.

"There. IED defused." Mac dragged the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead.

"Come on, dude. Let's bounce." Jack thumped his shoulder. "Good job on not turning the town into a giant crater."

"Uh, thank you?" Mac answered. Macgyver repacked his gear and stood to his feet, heading to the humvee.

Two days later and Mac felt like a real pill. When he thought back on how he treated Jack after his fist fight with Specialist Johnson. Jack had been a calm presence ever since the fight, making Mac feel even worse. He wished Jack would lash out, give him some grief or insults, something. But, no. Apparently, you save a guys life while he's standing on a bomb and he gives you some leeway. No, it went past leeway, his cover was being overly nice. He glanced to his left and tried to eye Dalton out of the corner of his eye.

His partner sat in the drivers seat of their humvee, one hand on the wheel, one hand resting on his rifle which now sat between them, facing forward. Mac struggled for the words to say to apologize to Jack, but he couldn't quite figure out how to do it without telling the whole story and Jack Dalton could not know the whole story. Better to say nothing at all and go on like it didn't happen.

"It's late, we're headed back to base. You want to spar with me after chow?" Jack asked.

"You mean, do I want you to beat on me for 30 minutes in an attempt to toughen me up?" Mac turned in his seat to look at his cover. "No, thanks."

"Hey now, you know that's not true. Every now and then you pin me. I'd just like to see you be a little more aggressive than defensive, is all."

"Ugh. Will you tell me more about life in Texas and your mom's cooking?" Mac asked in a rare display of wanting anything for himself.

"Sure, bud."

An hour later had them rolling into base, Jack stopped by the EOD shack so that his partner could stow his tools.

"Go ahead, Jack. I'll meet you in the mess hall."

"You're gonna eat, right?" Jack asked. "You're too skinny."

"Of course." Mac felt irritated, "stop worrying about me. I eat when I'm hungry, not because of what the clock says it's time to do. And now I'm hungry."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Mac, then looked around. "You'll be there in five minutes?"

"Yeah, man. It'll take me a minute to organize all this stuff. No reason for you to wait and cook your old self in this heat." Jack's eyes narrowed at the 'old' comment and made to open his door. "I'll see you in five." Mac hastened away.

"Little brat," Jack muttered affectionately.

Ten minutes later and Jack had a tray full of food and no mouthy bomb nerd to eat with. The sniper told himself to settle down, reminding himself how Mac was easily distracted.

"Where's your EOD, Dalton?" Davida asked, as she sat down across from him.

Jack eyed the pretty little Sergeant, whom he'd worked with off an on for years, with a smile.

"Davida, you know I ain't his babysitter." Jack tucked into his supper.

"I know you're natural protective instincts, Dalton. Wasn't that long ago we'd go out in the same group to administer aid to the locals. I've seen you up close." She responded, she pointed her fork directly at him. "Protective."

"He should be able to stay outta trouble on base," Jack tossed back as Davida started in on her food, again. She shot him a knowing look. "You got something you want to share?"

"Not really," Davida answered.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he put his fork down.

"Look, Jack, everybody knows you're wheels up in eleven days..."

"And?"

"Everybody knows how loyal and protective you are."

"And?"

"Ross still has a bone to pick with you..."

"Davida, spit it out! I don't have all day."

"Jack, don't you see? Ross sees Mac as fair game."

"To hurt me?" Jack stood to his feet, his food forgotten. He climbed over the bench seating and headed out of the mess tent in search of his partner. He looked both ways and decided to head back to where he last saw Mac. He trudged through the sand and turned a corner, bumping chests with the man he was looking for.

"Umpf," Mac hit the sand on his rear and Jack stumbled back a step. He recovered quickly and offered Mac a hand.

"You're late," Jack told him.

"Sorry, I was busy with the...thing." Mac was breathing hard and sweat beaded his forehead. "Did you wait for me? You shouldn't have." Once Mac was on his feet again he turned his back on Jack and headed for the mess tent.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Mac's back and looked the young man up and down, following at a casual pace. Once back in the mess tent, Jack retook his seat across from Davida. Mac grabbed his food and sat down beside Dalton.

Davida raised her eyebrows in question and Jack shrugged his response.

Mac was aware of the shared looks of concern passing around him and struggled not to be insulted. He could take care of himself just fine, thank you. Had been for awhile. The three continued their meal with Davida telling Mac stories about Jack protecting her squad while administering aid. Mac laughed out loud, covering his mouth to keep from spitting food out.

"You're not serious," Mac laughed.

"Yes, sir, I am." Davida smirked at the young man.

Jack scowled at both of them.

"You expect me to believe that Jack was in charge of the security of your squad, you refused to leave the villagers and he threw you over his shoulder and ran to the truck with you?" Mac laughed.

"He sure did. I was perfectly safe, too." Davida tried to smother a smile at Jack.

"Boundaries, much?" Mac didn't even bother trying to hide his glee at the older mans expense.

"Look, you two." Jack pointed his finger at Davida and narrowed his eyes. "Satellite imagery said there we three truck loads of insurgents headed our way. This little lady wouldn't follow orders and get in the truck like a good soldier. She just had to give out one more case of water or put one more bandaid on one more boo-boo—"

"Those bad guys were still half an hour out, Dalton." She laughed.

"Yeah, the first time we were warned about them," Jack looked at Mac, "by the time I had to toss Davida into our truck they were five minutes out. And let me tell you, Mac, she didn't exactly go quietly. She fought me like I was throwing her in an alligator pit. We argued, her really screaming in my face that she wasn't ready to leave, like we were at the mall or something. Me, calmly and reasonably informing her that we didn't have the manpower or position to defend against three, three, I tell ya, truck loads of bad guys. What's a guy to do?"

"Don't you buy that good ole boy spiel, he wasn't nearly as polite as he makes it sound." Davida argued, pointing at Jack. "I was just giving last minute instructions to a very young mother on infant care-"

"That mama wasn't even listening-"

"She was too!"

"We had to go!"Jack laughed, "you crazy, little -"

"It was completely unnecessary to bodily move me."

"I tried asking nice-like."

Both Jack and Davida stopped, turning to look at Mac, who was doubled over, laughing silently, his face red.

The two pulled their attention from Mac and shared a smile.

"Thanks for the story, Davida, even though you got it half wrong." Jack smiled, standing up to go.

"Your half is the part that's wrong." Davida cleared up her tray, heading out.

"See ya later." Mac called between gasps of air, he cleaned up his mess and followed Jack out. "Work out?"

"I think I'm a little too full to work out just yet. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you there." Jack answered.

"Ok," Mac said, thinking nothing of it. "I'm gonna get my run out of the way. See you in thirty." Mac started running in the direction of the fence, so he could run the inside perimeter.

Jack headed in the direction of Ross's tent. If he was lucky, maybe he'd bounce Ross's head off of Johnson's.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this addition. I'm planning for the next chapter to come much sooner than this last one. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, guys.

Jack angrily stomped out of Ross's tent. The place was empty. Any bone breaking he had planned would have to be put on hold. When he thought of his former colleague turned nemesis trying to hurt a kid to get to him, it made his blood boil. Jack looked both ways and decided to head to the work out area. Maybe, he'd spot Ross or Johnson over there. If he didn't, he'd have another way to expel his anger.

The workout area was full of soldiers lifting weights, doing push ups and sit ups. But, no Ross or Johnson. Fine. Jack put himself through his usual workout, sweat dropped off his chin even as he felt a cold breeze blowing. It could get real cold in the Middle East at night. Mac was constantly on his mind. The delta set his weights down, dragged a towel across his face and headed back to the tent he shared with Mac.

Mac lay on his back on his bunk, book in his hand.

Jack considered the young EOD for a moment, "Mac?"

"Yeah," Mac answered, distractedly.

"You know it's my job to look out for you, right?" Jack asked, making sure his body was blocking the only way out.

"Yeah."

"You think of me as a friend, right?"

"Sure," Mac answered, mostly still distracted.

"Friends tell each other stuff, right?" Jack pressed.

"Yeah, you gonna tell me about your moms dessert table?" Mac tossed the book down and swung his stocking feet off the bed. "I want to hear about the pie contest at the fair you started to tell me about. How your dad kept getting into them and your mom would have to make more. How did she ever decide which pie to enter in the contest?"

Jack's look must have shown that he was taken slightly aback.

"It's Ok, you don't have don't want to finish the story..." Mac started to pick his book back up.

"No, I'll finish the story," Jack moved forward. "It just wasn't where I was headed."

Mac gave him a curious look and thought back to what Jack had been saying while he'd been reading and half-listening to the delta.

"I know we've only known each other a few months and all. I just want you to know that when I make a friend, I'm loyal to ya. I don't do anything half way. Your problems are my problems." Jack sat down on his bunk, he discreetly nudged Mac's boots behind his own legs, under his bunk, then dragged the towel down his face one more time and made sure his body was turned toward his young friend.

Jack saw the moment everything clicked for Mac and watched as a protest rose on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Seriously? That's how this is gonna go?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "And sit your rear down, you ain't going anywhere."

"It's your job to keep me from getting killed, while I do my job of disarming bombs." Mac stood to his feet.

"Look, here, son —"

"I'm not your son!"

"Ok, calm down," now Jack stood to his feet, too. "I've been in the military a long time, bud. I know how things work. Sometimes, there's more than one bad guy."

"I can take care of myself."

"And I'm not saying you can't. But, doesn't it feel better to know you don't have to?" Jack looked his partner in the eye.

"Look, Jack. I can see what you're trying to do, but, you're leaving. Plain and simple. I'm gonna be on my own again, real soon. So, you're gonna have to let me handle my problems, my way."

NEXT MORNING

'Oh, no, I'm not.' Jack thought to himself as he leaned against the hummer. Dalton couldn't decide if it was a product of being the oldest of five, the fact that he'd trained and protect countless younger soldiers or the pure hate of bullies, but Angus was getting help whether he liked it or not.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting." Mac hustled up.

"No problem." Jack tried to catch Mac's eye with no luck as both climbed into the hummer and headed north. Jack finally finished the story about his mama's blue ribbon apple crisp pie as the pulled into the heart of a their newest search area. Jack called in there arrival and was given a four hour search window maximum. He gave Mac a pointed look.

"Shut up," Mac smirked. "I heard him. Four hours."

"Yeah, four hours." Jack smiled as he got out, lifting his rifle. "I can already hear you demanding more time. Come on. Lets get to work."

"Just remember to be careful, will ya? This is a dangerous area. This town has aid workers setting up schools and Al Queda doesn't like that." Mac folded his map.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Come on, Jack." Mac huffed. "One more hour."

"Don't you whine at me," Jack tugged on the younger man's arm. "Orders are orders."

"But,-". Mac started.

"You are just gonna have to be happy with the two bombs you did find and deactivate." Jack ushered Mac toward the hummer. "Wait till our CO hears about the one at that all girl school. That's big news. Probably pin a medal on your chest."

"Hey," Mac yelped as Jack gave a particular hard shove. "Quit shoving. And it's not about medals, Jack."

"I know, I know. Keep moving. You said yourself, this town is clear."

"But, it'll only take an hour, maybe forty-five minutes to check one more time. Come on, one more sweep." Mac wheedled.

"Stow your stuff in the truck or I'll do it for you and I won't be as gentle." Jack gave Mac a hard stare.

"Fine. Fine. I'm doing it. Happy?" Mac sulked.

"Ecstatic."

Mac finished stowing his gear, plus the now harmless bomb materials and slammed the door of the hummer, glaring at Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They both settled in for the long drive back to base.

"Here, eat a protein bar," Jack flung one in his lap.

"Ugh. It's too hot to eat."

Jack tossed his canteen over.

"I do have my own, you know?"

"I figured it was empty. Why aren't you drinking it?" Jack asked.

"I guess, I wasn't thinking about it." Mac shrugged, reaching for his own canteen and handing Jack back his half empty one.

"I'm gonna need you to think about eating and drinking a little bit more, Bud." Jack shifted the big hummer into a higher gear as they headed out of the small town. "You're too skinny. When you get back stateside, come visit. My mom will take great pleasure in fattening you up."

"Maybe I will." Mac smiled.

A/N: One more chapter and this one's done.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To all of those that took the time to review, thank you.

Warnings: It gets a little rough ahead.

Jack pulled the hummer into its usual spot and killed the engine, turning to Mac.

"I don't see why you had to wait for me to stow my gear in the EOD shed." Mac grumped.

"Let's just say I wanna hang out with you as much as possible before I head back to the greatest state God every made. Don't head off to the mess yet, wait for me." Jack responded.

"Why do I get the feeling your full of it?" Mac roughly jerked his door open and stepped out. Jack followed, lifting his gear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack headed in the direction of their tent, going inside first. Mac trudged after him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Mac dumped his helmet and jacket on his bunk. What's up with all the babysitting?"

"I ain't babysitting no one. Least of all some mouthy bomb nerd," Jack smiled to take the sting out of his words.

A soldier popped his head in their tent, "Dalton, you're needed at TOC."

"What? Kristoph, we're headed for chow. We been out all day," the delta responded.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Kristoph raised his hands, turned around and headed back the way he'd come.

"Wait for me," Jack turned his angry gaze on Mac.

"What? No. I'm hungry," Mac answered.

"Since when?" Jack turned the full wattage of his glare on the younger man. "Half the time I gotta tell ya to eat. You're a bag of bones."

"I told you, I eat when I'm hungry. And now I'm hungry. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to me in the mess hall." Mac took off that way and Jack moved fast to grab his arm.

"Nothing, huh? I see to remember a few days ago; pulling you off an infantryman. I'd never seen you so mad." Jack tugged Mac further into their tent.

"Whatever, dude. He had it coming." Mac failed to shake Jack's grip. "Go do what you gotta do at Command and then come find me in the mess."

Maintaining his grip, "don't do anything stupid without me."

Mac smiled, "You got it, man."

Jack released Mac and watched him walk out. Shaking himself, he stowed all his gear except his sunglasses and hurried to Command.

Thirty minutes of paperwork and Jack was headed for the mess, sure that Mac would be done eating. As he turned a corner he stopped short at Mac's elevated voice and the harsh tone.

"Don't trash talk Dalton around me Johnson. You aren't half the soldier he is. You never will be." Mac growled.

"Whatever, I already said what I want to say. You're just as useless as he is. His little pet or something."

Jack listened to the two go back and forth, more than a little surprised at Mac's firm defense of him. Jack tensed, he'd heard enough and was about to reveal himself when Ross's voice was added to the mix. "Johnson, I told you to rearrange his face, not talk him to death."

"You lay a hand on me and you'll regret I!" Mac retorted. "You might start it, but I'll finish it. You'll both be in the infirmary."

"That's what I'm talk about, Johnson." Ross gloated. "Just as mouthy, stupid and useless as Dalton. I'm gonna make you bleed."

"Don't trash talk Dalton," Mac repeated. Jack noticed he didn't bother to defend himself. "We're all here to do a job. I'm not gonna let you beat on me anymore. Walk away."

"Let us?" Johnson repeated. "You can't stop us."

Jack felt a hot wave of energy flow through his body. His clenched his fists in anger, more than ready to use them. He held back, knowing he needed Ross or Johnson to throw the first punch.

"Teach this little mutt a lesson," Ross said.

Mac was ready for the first blow, raising his forearm to block it. The first punch was quickly followed by a haymaker to his body, which he did not block. Johnson rained several blows on Mac's ribs. Mac finally got his first solid blow into Johnson's rib cage and Johnson connected a right cross to Mac's face. Stumbling back, he spit blood. A blur stalked past him, big and angry. Mac felt a moment of panic when he recognized Jack. Jack punched the surprised Johnson in the jaw, followed by a knee to the gut. One more solid right cross and Johnson was unconscious on the ground.

"C'mere, Ross." Jack beckoned with two fingers, fists raised.

Ross didn't hold back, he tackled Jack to the dirt floor. The two traded punches and wrestled around on the ground. Jack dominated the brawl. Mac stood by, watching as Dalton creamed Ross and absently hoped all of the delta's anger was being spent on Ross and Johnson.

Jack pulled Ross to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Delivering another punch to Ross's face, "you need your hands broke for you as a reminder that the kid's off limits?"

Ross didn't answer accept to spit a tooth out and wobble on his feet.

Jack brought his knee up into Ross's face, "I need an answer, Ross."

Ross held his palms up, "kid's safe. No trouble from either of us."

Jack nodded and pushed Ross down. He fell hard on his behind. "Remember, I have a long reach, Ross. Just because I'm headed back to the states does not mean that Mac's defenseless. I've got a lot of friends that owe me favors."

"No harm will come to him." Ross fell back.

Jack turned sharply towards his young partner. "You're coming with me."

Jack headed back to their tent, confident Mac would follow.

Mac felt a wave of fear come through him. He'd seen Jack take out a target before. He'd felt how hard Jack could punch. He knew how deadly his partner could be when the situation called for it. With one last look at the downed soldiers, Mac headed after the senior soldier.

Mac said nothing as he followed three steps behind Dalton to their tent. "Look, Jack."

"Inside," Jack said with deadly calm.

"I can explain." Mac held a hand up.

"Start talking," Jack entered their tent after Mac.

Mac felt his anger spike at the order, now that he was in the relative safety of his tent he let his frustration show. "You know what? It's actually none of your business! I had it handled."

"Oh, wrong move, buddy."Jack pushed hard on Mac's shoulder and he fell on his bunk, Mac tried to smother a groan, cradling his ribs. Jack's eyes not missing a thing.

"How long were you standing there, eavesdropping on me?" Mac glared up at Jack.

"Seriously, you're gonna be upset about your privacy when I just saved you from a beat down?" Jack glared right back. Not giving Mac a chance to respond, "millennials, huh. You need your attitude adjusted for you. Bet you came from parents that don't spank."

"I can take care of myself." Mac responded, winching at the parenting comment.

"I can see that." Jack turned away from Mac and grabbed the first aid kit. "Take your shirt off."

"No," Mac answered.

"I ain't asking, Mac. You just saw what I did to the last two guys that upset me. Shirt off now or I do it for you. I know your ribs are at least cracked."

"I'm a grown man and I don't want your help."

"You keep saying you're grown and can't take care of yourself. I don't care. Look, either I'm looking at those ribs or you're going to the infirmary. We'll probably run into your buddies Ross and Johnson. That'll be nice."

"I don't need the infirmary." Mac balked. "I don't want any help."

"I swear, you are the most stubborn, pig headed, know-it-all..." Jack moved closer.

Mac fought to get his feet under him. His behind had just briefly left his bed when Jack one handedly pushed him back down, swept his legs up onto the bed and fixed his partner with a hard look.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you." Jack muttered in disgust.

Mac lay gasping on his bed, clutching his ribs, eyes closed. "Not me. You don't understand English."

Jack roughly unlaced Mac's boots and dumped them in his own locker. "Now, I've got your boots, you ain't going anywhere without 'em. You're obviously too hurt to fight me. Are you gonna unwrap those arms from around your ribs or am I taking your pants next?"

"Dalton, stop. I never gave you permission to care about me." Mac writhed on the bed.

"Mac, what the hell, man? You never just had someone be your friend? Stand up for you?" Jack moved Mac to a sitting position.

"Just one guy, and he ain't here."

"Well, now you got two." Jack added, "I ain't in the habit of asking permission to take care of my friends. By the way, you coulda made this a heck of a lot easier by coming to me in the first place."

"I can..."

"Take care of yourself, sure you can." Jack gestured to Mac's shirt. "It's comin' off now. Ready or not."

Jack unfolded Mac's arms with a little resistance. Though Mac couldn't have been accused of truly fighting Jack, he definitely couldn't be accused of helping. Jack eased Mac's arms out of the shirt and over his head.

"Geez, kid, some of these bruises are old. How long have you been defending me to these jokers?"

"Not everything is about you, Knuckle Dragger."

Jack turned to the FAK and busted out a pair of ice packs. "Here, one on your face, one on the worst of the ribs. I know Ross and I heard you defend me."

"I'm fine."

"Don't care. Take it."

Mac leveled a glare at Jack.

"Quit fighting. You won't win."

"Fine." Mac said, forcefully.

Jack worked to clean up the cuts he could and ice everything else. "Well, your ribs aren't broken. Just cracked, I'm guessing. Stay here with that ice. I'm gonna go talk to TOC about taking us out of rotation for a day or two while you heal."

"No!" Mac jack knifed into a sitting position. "Ow.."

"Lay back down." Jack eased Mac back down. "Don't worry, I'll tell them you got food poisoning, not got your butt kicked."

"I had it handled and I'll be good to go for tomorrow."

"Can you at least pretend that I'm your senior officer and that I'm in charge?" Jack turned to leave the tent, then came back and grabbed Mac's boots out of his locker. "I'm taking your boots. If you use that big brain of yours to make yourself some footwear somehow, you'll live to regret it. You better be here when I get back or I'll make what those morons did to you seem like a playground tussle."

"Jack..." Mac sounded so tired.

"Shut up. I got this."

"Jack?"

"Geez, what?" Jack stopped, and looked Mac in the eye.

"Thank you."

The End.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews. While I haven't answered any of them personal, they do mean a lot to me.


End file.
